This application relates generally to mechanical circulatory support systems, and more specifically relates to a patient adapter for a driveline cable of an implantable blood pump.
Implantable blood pumps, such as ventricular assist devices, known as VADs, are implantable blood pumps used for both short-term (i.e., days, months) and long-term applications (i.e., years or a lifetime) where a patient's heart is incapable of providing adequate circulation, commonly referred to as heart failure or congestive heart failure. According to the American Heart Association, more than five million Americans are living with heart failure, with about 670,000 new cases diagnosed every year. People with heart failure often have shortness of breath and fatigue. Years of living with blocked arteries or high blood pressure can leave your heart too weak to pump enough blood to your body. As symptoms worsen, advanced heart failure develops.
A patient suffering from heart failure, also called congestive heart failure, may use a VAD while awaiting a heart transplant or as a long term destination therapy. In another example, a patient may use a VAD while recovering from heart surgery. Thus, a VAD can supplement a weak heart (i.e., partial support) or can effectively replace the natural heart's function. VADs can be implanted in the patient's body and powered by an electrical power source inside or outside the patient's body.
The VAD is powered and may also be controlled by a driveline cable that extends from the VAD and exits through an aperture of the patient to an external power source and/or controller device. The driveline cable terminates in a connector adapted to connect to a corresponding connector receptacle of an external power source/control unit worn by the patient. The connector includes a group of electrical contacts that electrically engage with a corresponding group of electrical contacts within the receptacle when connected.
During implantation of the VAD, a connector of an associated driveline cable used to power and control the device may be exposed to fluids, such as saline, blood, or other fluids, or debris which may damage or degrade its internal components. In some devices, after implantation of the VAD, the connector may periodically be detached from the power source by the patient for various purposes, for example when the patient showers or bathes. Given that may of the patients utilizing such a device are elderly and may not have high dexterity or clear vision, it is desirable to make the connector easy to manipulate for simple connection and/or disconnection of the driveline cable. It would be further desirable to minimize an incision opening in the patient's abdomen necessary to couple the connector with the VAD. As such, it may be advantageous to provide improved connector assemblies for a driveline cable of an implantable blood pump.